Out of the cupboard and into the Fire
by Klem
Summary: One very angry Ravenclaw gets her revenge on Draco Malfoy, but it doesn't go quite the way she expects it to.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related stuff, as I am not J.K Rowling.

A/N- The whole cupboard thing won't be explained until chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. If you have any ideas about what should happen next they'd be welcome too. Flames are not welcome, if you think the story is bad then don't read it!

*******************************************************************

Out of the cupboard and into the Fire.

Chapter 1

Ok. So now that I think about it, shoving Draco Malfoy into Snapes potion cupboard wasn't one of my best ideas.

But I didn't do it on purpose I swear. Although it wasn't really an accident either, seeing as I did infact realise I was shoving him in there. But it wasn't like I set out to do it. You know, like I woke up this morning and thought 'I know, how about I push Malfoy in a cupboard today'.

Ok now I'm starting to ramble, its something I do when I'm nervous and believe me I have a lot to be nervous about. I guess Id better start at the beginning and explain to you how I got myself into this mess.

I woke up this morning at about 7, got up, got dressed and went down to the owlery to send a letter to mum. So as you can see everything was going pretty smoothly so far. After that I decided to go to the hall for some breakfast, like I always do. It was only about 7:30 so I was expecting it to be fairly quiet, which it was, until about 5 minutes after id sat down. I was absentmindedly swirling my tea bag around when that stupid git Malfoy strode into the hall with a broomstick slung over his shoulder and an arrogant smirk on his face. He was looking right past me, so I turned to see where he was headed. It wasn't good. He was heading straight for the Gryfindor table, I should have known really. The only time Malfoy ever looks that happy is when he's about to go and wind the Gryfindors up. I suppose I should think myself lucky that he didn't come over to me, but then he wouldn't. I'm a Ravenclaw and my names Tawny Green; I've got a younger brother called Barney and an older brother called Grey. Because I'm a Ravenclaw Malfoy tends to stay away. I guess that's why you always hear about the great Gryfindor/Slytherin rivalry whereas in actual fact we all hate Slytherin!

Anyway, where was I o yeah, back to the impending disaster. Malfoy was nearly at the table by now, and it was obvious who he was heading for. It was that Granger girl, you know, the smart one that hangs out with Harry Potter. She was sitting reading a book, a shock I know, so she didn't notice Malfoy striding over until he was right in front of her. 

"I should have known you'd be reading, you filthy mudblood".

Even I thought that remark was uncalled for. I wondered if she was going to slap him again, it would have really brightened up my day and probably a lot of other peoples seeing Malfoy get decked by a girl. But no, Granger didn't even look remotely anger or even upset. In fact if anything, she looked faintly amused by it.

"My bets on her shoving that fork up his nose".

I turned to my right to see my best friend, Zachary sitting down beside me.

"The knife is closer", I replied with a grin.

"Well we'll just see about that then won't we Malfoy"

Everybody in the hall stopped eating and turned their attention to the Gryfindor table, as the volume of Malfoy and Granger's voices started to rise.

"If you think that you, potter and the weasel are going to win that potions competition, then you have another thing coming!"

Aaah…the potions competition, I should have known. I'd better explain. It was set a couple of days ago by professor Snape, as a kind of challenge to see who could brew the most innovative potion. The winners receive 150 points for their house, although I can guarantee that's not the reason Malfoy is doing it. As he proved today, he never can resist the chance to humiliate Harry Potter, his friends and Gryfindors in general. And even though I hate to admit it, Malfoy will most probably win this round, due mainly to Snape's blatant favouritism. 

"I'm shaking in my boots Malfoy".

"You will be, Mudblood".

With that Malfoy turned to walk away, but not before Granger got the last word.

"Get a better insult Malfoy you ferret".

This remark sent most of the hall into shock and me into fits of laughter. Who knew Granger had it in her, I certainly didn't! Unfortunately, while consumed by laughter, I didn't notice Malfoy swing round to glare at me and then angrily stride over. Zachary gave me an almighty jab in the ribs but it was too late.

"You think its funny do you Green?" he sneered, "at least I'm not named after a flying rat!"

Now I feel that that remark was a little below the belt, I mean it's not my fault my parents decided to show the world their love of owls by naming me and my brothers after them is it?

"Come on Malfoy, just leave it will you? You've made your point".

That was Zachary trying to calm the situation down; it unfortunately didn't seem to work.

"Butt out Fairdon or you'll be going back to the orphanage early this term".

Zachary went pale and hastily sat down, whereas the other Ravenclaws at the table, including me, shot up practically spitting fire at Malfoy. Ravenclaws always stand up for their friends and we all know that talking about the orphanage or Zachary's parents for that matter is a sore subject for him. They died in a car accident when he was nine, and because he had no other relatives he knew of, social services sent him to an orphanage. Don't get me wrong, Zach was never mistreated, he just hates going back there. I guess it reminds him of why he was put there in the first place.

"You leave him alone Malfoy or you'll regret it". 

He smirked at me, one of those I-consider-you-to-be-below-me smirks and walked away. Now is when I really start to lose it. I was SO angry at him for what he said to Zach, it might have only been a small remark, but I could tell it had hit the spot.

I looked at Zach and then at Malfoy. One was sitting down looking pale and subdued, the other was recalling the previous events with a superior sneer on his face. I couldn't help it, I was beyond angry now, I was furious. I got out my wand (13in, maple, dragon's heartstring) and pointed it straight at Malfoy's back. The words 'INCENDIO' spilled out my mouth, louder and with a great deal more force than I had meant. This resulted in a powerful jet of blue fire shooting out of my wand and crashing into Malfoy and sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall on the other side and fell to the floor, out cold. 

I turned to look around the hall and found that every single person in the hall was either staring at me with a look of pure admiration or pure disbelief.

"Wow Tawny that must have been nearly 50 feet!"

 Said Zach, with a look of pure amazement on his face. Well at least I cheered him up. 

All of a sudden the initial chatter stopped and the hall went deathly quiet. I looked around and locked eyes with Harry Potter (when did he come in and how much did he see?), he flicked his gaze over my shoulder motioning me to follow it. But before I had chance to turn around, a voice magnified tenfold boomed round the hall.

"MISS GREEN, I BELIEVE YOU OWE ME A DETENSION".

Please no. please no. please no. I turned slowly and to my horror saw one very angry Snape, tending to one very char grilled Malfoy.

Damn. 


End file.
